


Stolen Choices

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Feelings, Gay James Potter, Gay Regulus Black, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Regulus Black, Political Alliances, Politics, Prince James Potter, Prince Regulus Black, Relationship Discussions, Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: "It won't be easy, you know…trying to love me." The words were spoken so softly, Regulus struggled to hear them above the roar of the crowd, and yet he managed to catch the only words that had been spoken by his new husband. Regulus believed him to, he believed that it would be hard to try and love the man he had been forced into marriage with.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Stolen Choices

"It won't be easy, you know…trying to love me." The words were spoken so softly, Regulus struggled to hear them above the roar of the crowd, and yet he managed to catch the only words that had been spoken by his new husband. Regulus believed him to, he believed that it would be hard to try and love the man he had been forced into marriage with. Neither party had a say in the matter, it had been arranged between their parents, contracts had been signed, and then Regulus was shipped off to marry his new husband. His brother had been the only one to join him, giving Regulus away to his new husband, reluctant as they both were, Sirius was not set to take the throne of their own home yet, and thus had no say in the matter.

As the second son, Regulus was expendable. He was a bartering chip for trade deals, it made him angry, but it also made him jealous. Sirius wouldn't face such betrayal, no, as the next in line and the heir to the throne, Sirius would still marry for political reasons, but he would have more of a say in the person that would rule by his side. Regulus didn't have that option. He had been carted off to the highest bidder, or he supposed the only bidder, it was rare that anyone wished to strike a deal with the Royal Line of Black, but Sirius had caught the eye of many rulers. He was different to their ancestors, much slower to declare war and fight to the death for the most inconsequential reasons.

Regulus had learnt from his brother too, was calmer and hard-working, striving to ensure prosperity for his Kingdom at all times, he wanted people to be proud in their rulers. There had been little to be proud of for so long now. Now though, their harvests were flourishing, and poverty had reduced across the entire Kingdom, Regulus and Sirius himself had ventured across their Kingdom, granting permission, and sharing out the funds that were needed for all manners of activity. Building a dam to diminish the flooding of the farmlands, paying for the maintenance of machinery to ensure the crops would be harvested before spoiling. Anything that would help the economical growth and benefit the villagers, they were willing to do it, or at least hear suggestions. Sirius had begun to make a name for himself as a fair and hardworking King-to-be, and Regulus couldn't be prouder. Yet even after all of the work they had put in, all the effort he had put in, he had still been married off at the first opportunity.

He supposed that in a way he was lucky, he could have been married off to someone much worse, the Royal Line of Potter were known for their kindness, they were Royal Family that truly endeavoured to do right by their people. Their heir, and Regulus' husband, James, was said to be kind and just, always ensuring that justice was served but the punishment equaled the crime committed. He had ridden into battle before, Sirius had ridden alongside him, and he knew how bad the world could truly be. Regulus supposed that he was lucky to have such a strong partner, someone who would ensure his protection and treat him well. That didn't make it any easier to like the man, let alone learnt to love him.

"You will find my Prince, that it will be hard to try and love me too," the whispered reply left his mouth before Regulus could help himself, yet it sparked a slight joy to see his new husband straighten his spine and eyes widen, startled at having been overheard. Their eyes met and Regulus could see how nervous and unhappy James truly was with the situation, it pained Regulus to know that this would be their life now. They would be expected to maintain their composure, depicting a perfectly happy married couple while in the public eye, and yet behind closed doors, there was no knowing how they would get along.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Regulus turned to face the looming castle before them, his new home. It was different to the castle he had inhabited back with his family. That castle had been tall, towering above the Kingdom, casting deep shadows across the land. Made of the darkest stone possible, it had been a foreboding and mysterious structure, seeping with anger and greed. The castle before him now was the complete opposite of The Royal Black Castle. This castle was sprawling, stretching outwards as opposed to upwards. Bone white stone created a glistening home that gleamed with purity, Regulus had never felt so welcomed by a building before. Two towers provided views that would surely reach across the whole Kingdom, multiple wings branched outwards from the main building itself, giving the image of many smaller manors combined together. Regulus had never seen such a stunning home before and relief filled him at the realisation he wouldn't be trapped in a gloomy prison, in addition to his marriage. at least Regulus was being confined to somewhere beautiful.

He could feel the relief and happiness rolling off James as they approached the place, he had grown up calling his home, his safe place, and a sanctuary away from all the people that looked to him for direction. It was a lot of responsibility to place on someone so young, he was responsible for the lives of everyone in his Kingdom, along with their happiness and safety. Sometimes it felt like too much, giving away every piece of himself to make others happy, his hand in marriage being the last thing he had to give.

The pair came to a stop as they reached the wrought iron gates leading into the castle and royal grounds surrounding it, Regulus turned to face his new husband, having anticipated that they were going to have a conversation on their expectations of one another, it only seemed right. After all, as an arranged marriage they had never met before, so neither knew the other or their wants and desires. Regulus knew that this conversation would set the foundations and building blocks for their future together, this conversation would be the deciding factor in whether they tried to form a romantic bond or chose to aspire for friendship only.

"My mother told me to be polite, to charm you, but in a polite and refined way. She wants me to be the perfect husband that you probably anticipated," he breathed for a second, stiffening his shoulders and widening his stance as he prepared to continue his speech. It was clear that he had been thinking of what to say for some time, and Regulus was loath to interrupt him as he struggled to find the words, "but I'm not that perfect person and I need to be with someone who will understand that I have faults too, and I can't constantly be held up on a pedestal. I will mess up sometimes, and I'll mess up a lot worse if you think I'm invincible."

It was clear that James was fearful of Regulus' response, but Regulus was too stunned to even think of what to say. He had never expected James to feel insecure about not only himself, but also his ability to rule his Kingdom. Hearing his new husbands pleas, it was clear to Regulus that there was only one way forward in this relationship, and James had seen that to. For them to ever feel love, to ever begin to feel anything for each other, they needed to be honest with one another, and James was being honest from the get-go.

"I wasn't ready for marriage. I wasn't ready to be sold of like some kind of cattle, and I need you to not treat me like a delicate flower that can't look after themselves," Regulus sucked in a breath preparing himself to finish of what he had started to say. He needed to be as honest as possible, "I'll need protecting at times, but I need you to let me go out and meet the people, to listen to what they need and make sure they get it. I don't want to be this perfect person, living unknown to the problems faced by our people, I need to see it and help them."

Regulus could see James considering it, before nodding his head and shifting his weight. A small smile made its way across his face as he moved slightly closer to Regulus, reaching down to adjust the sword at his waist, angling the blade away from the pair as he slowly approached his husband. Regulus sucked in a deep breath as the other mans thumb caressed his cheek, slowly stroking at the soft and shaven skin.

"Knowing that you want to surround yourself with every aspect of our Kingdom, and not hide yourself up inside the castle, considering the people beneath you, is why I agreed to marry you. I need someone who wants to help this Kingdom flourish, to help the people and to know the people we rule, so I think we can definitely come to an agreement." The resolution within his voice made Regulus feel warm, realising that he wasn't about to be pushed to the side as a duty completed, his husband wanted them to work as a couple, as a unit, and make a go at being together. Regulus could only hope that someday they would learn to love one another, that they could see each other as more than just married in name.


End file.
